The History of the Seraph of Knowledge
The Seraph of Knowledge position has only been held by two people. These two individuals are Talef (9/14/15 - 12/4/16) and 111kittycat111 (12/5/16 - Present). Talef Talef was the first Seraph of Knowledge and successfully lead the Dawn Brigade through all five elite dungeons, if completing the Desert Canyon Sanctuary solo counts as a DB victoryhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4CCNOkqZ0h8. Joining at the conception of the Dawn Brigade itself, she earned the title "OG". Shy and somewhat reclusive due to her gender identity, she played little role in DB clan politics during her term, a policy she continues to hold up as a prominent member of The Night's Watch. 111kittycat111 111kittycat111, most commonly known as just Kitty, is a player with very high dungeon skill in the Dawn Brigade. Named by Talef as "my heir" and "a cool person" (Skype chats from the week of 12/4/16), he has had several hours every day for the past few months to hone his skills, and the benefits show themselves in his dungeon runs. He also possesses an inner desire for peace in MineZ that rivals even Sam's. He has completely mastered the infamous Frostbain Catacombs Left side parkour, and has one of the best event attendance records the clan has ever seen. Pre - Loss at Worthington (12/4/16) Dawn Brigade first caught his eye in August of 2016, and after participating in a few heal runs, a few dungeon runs, and the New Whitehaven Project, he joined the clan officially in late September. He became a scholar quickly due to his skill at parkour and attendance of almost every event since he joined. For two months, he worked under Talef to drastically improve his dungeon knowledge and skill, gaining Elder rank in late November. Becoming Seraph When the ever-expanding shroud of clan drama created by Pittacus caused Talef to leave the clan, Kittycat immediately offered to take his place. Meifot supported him, but Shrauger insisted that an election be held, citing Kittycat's problems with communication as he did not have a mic at the time and used his phone for dungeon runs. Thus, a vote was set up where each member of the clan was to vote for one of three candidates: 111kittycat111, Infinitesimal_ (awesomenator26 at the time), who was appointed by Shrauger to run against Kittycat, and Connor564, who ran as a joke. In an attempt to draw attention away from his communication issues, Kittycat proposed that each candidate host a dungeon run that week, and allow that to assist people in judging their ability to be Seraph of Knowledge. He then made a bold move and scheduled a Desert Canyon Sanctuary run for 9pm the next day, not only in honor of Talef, who has done Desert Canyon Sanctuary solo, but to show that he had the skill to be an effective leader in such a difficult dungeon. When the time came, his dungeon run made it farther into Desert Canyon Sanctuary than Dawn Brigade had ever achieved previously. However, on the same day, Talef made contact for the last time and named Kittycat the seraph, nullifying the relevance of the vote that was to take place. Those who were opposed to his promotion had no choice but to respect Talef's wish, and 111kittycat111 was the new Seraph of Knowledge. The Pittacus conflict: 12/5/16 to 1/29/17 Kittycat felt from the start that he would have difficulty commanding the same respect Talef was able to. He thought the clan needed a boost in morale, a decisive dungeon victory that would encourage everyone to be the best dungeoneers they could be. After some not-so successful Desert Canyon Sanctuary runs made him decide that the scholars should focus their efforts elsewhere, he scheduled a Shrine of the Dusk run for every day of the week over the holiday break. The most successful of these was the last, in which the elite five and a half man boss room team damaged Dentril's heart three out of five times before everyone was destroyed by wither. This display of skill had inspired the scholars that a future run may turn out to be successful. In January, as the clan grew, pressure mounted as he did his best to pry apart Shrauger and his political enemies in the clan. On January 20th, Saints_Evolved joined the clan under the name Agni. Though his true identity was unknown, his dungeon skill was, and Dawn Brigade beat both Frostbain Catacombs and Shrine of the Dusk for the first time that week. Shrine having been the bane of the clan's existence ever since Kitty lost a Dentril's Fear back at the L at worthington, he was at a loss for words. The shock of this, however, soon subsided when Pittacus' Shrauger essay was published. Finally having an excuse to ruin Shrauger for being imperialistic communist scum, he advocated strongly for his demotion, something that did indeed take place.